Brent Johnson
Brent Johnson is a character on The Island. He débuts in the fourth episode of the first season. He was the ninth to enter the island. History Brent Johnson, Isabelle and Lorena Benthern are driving into the island, looking for Robson. The car crashes onto Robson's car. They get to the Strange Hostage, following her brother's tracks. They enter the house, and Lorena goes down to the basement, asking her sister to not close the trapdoor, while the other two stay at the Living Room. Then, Isabelle and Brent hear a strange noise, and find Peter's body, and a mysterious figure that closes the basement's trapdoor and starts going after them. They have no option but run. Brent and Isabelle hear a scream, and follow it, ending up arriving at the witch's house. They knock the door. ("Sweet and Bitter") Brent and Isabelle are welcomed at the house, with an old woman that introduces herself as Sweet Old Granny. She offers them cookies, and the two eat, starting to get sleepy. The granny starts to sing something at the kitchen. Isabelle is eating more cookies when she starts to think if anything wrong is happening. She stands up and goes to the kitchen, where she notices the witch is not cooking anything, only preparing to cook. Then, she sees a small red fruit, she eats it and starts to see things as they truly are. Isabelle wakes Brent and makes he eat one of the red fruits. The two start making a plan for escaping the house. As they hide up, the Witch comes and doesn't see them, so she says "Playing hide and seek? Oh children, do you really want to play with me?" The old woman starts looking for them at the house, and the two try to escape. They run to the kitchen, and extinguish the candles, leaving it all dark. The witch laughs. The two hide at the kitchen. Isabelle and Brent are hidden at the kitchen, but the woman uses magic to illuminate the room, and the two are discovered. "It was just a trick" she says "Come here, children, you don't need to hide", and Isabelle and Brent, nervous, get back to the living room. The two are at the witch's living room when the witch comes. She asks them to wait, because she will "take care" of a special guest, and leaves. Isabelle tries to break the window, but, instead, she finds a Spell Book just behind the sofa. ("Hide and Seek") Isabelle Benthern is reading the Spell Book, then she and brent start fighting, she casts a spell at him and he falls asleep. The witch talks to someone to stay quiet, then comes to the living room, and Isabelle hides the Spell Book. The witch asks her to leave because she has to heal and wake Brent up. He is burned as the house is set on fire by Isabelle. ("The Hunt") Trivia *He was the ninth to arrive at the island. *The first "hero"/neutral character to be a jerk. Appearances Category:Support Characters Category:Deceased Category:Neutral Category:Killed by Isabelle Benthern